


Maybe

by ConfusedFireBaby (ColdToTheBone)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aimless Wandering, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), angst????????????????????????, are they human or pine trees, lots of pining, the biggest forest in the world probably, you could make a whole forest with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/pseuds/ConfusedFireBaby
Summary: He's just so beautiful he can't think straight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaleymorelikegayley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleymorelikegayley/gifts).



Maybe it was the way he said his name, how it seemed _so right_ when he said his name, how it flowed off his tongue with a smile. Or maybe it was how he spoke with his hands, expressive with every word he spoke, including his name.

Maybe it was the way he looked at Keith no one else had before, with acknowledgement, competitiveness, and contentment all in those deep sea blue eyes. Or the way he listened to Keith the way no one else would, completely focused on whatever he had to say, completely focused until the very end, and then some.

Maybe it was the way he remembered all the small things Keith didn’t think was worth remembering. How Keith secretly enjoyed sweet things, but couldn’t have too much or he’d feel sick. How Keith preferred to have a single ice cube in his coffee, or how Keith kept a picture of his cat Red in his wallet, and how Lance did too, with a pretty little kitten named Blue.

Maybe it was his bright smile and his exciting chatter, with always something to say. How his eyes always scanned around, determined not to leave anyone left out, determined to keep the spirits of everyone high. Maybe it was because of how kind he was.

Maybe it was his gentleness, how he took great care in helping others, or his meticulousness, with his busy routines and work.

His skin, soft and smooth, was kissed by the sun, and was unmarred in what could be seen. His body was lean but muscular, stretched out on his tall figure, with long legs that seemed to stretch on for miles and lanky limbs that were deceivingly strong and steady, and gorgeous in every way. His brown hair, though short, fluffed around his large ears, which Keith thought was _absolutely adorable_. But maybe, maybe it was his voice.

Though not particularly deep, nor high, it had a soothing quality to it. When he spoke, everyone listened, all eyes turned to him. Keith knew firsthand that his singing was beautiful, a result from years of practice. He always seemed to know the right thing to say, with full confidence, except when it came to flirting with girls. Keith could listen to him all day… despite what he’s said before. But really, nobody needed to know that, and especially not Pidge or Shiro, they would never let him live it down.

Yes, he could listen to him all day. Listen to him sing, talk, ramble, and laugh…

“Keith?”

“Yeah Lance?” Keith all but sighed.

“You okay?” Lance quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, why?” Keith asked, shifting his position so he could lean on one hand against the table, still looking at Lance.

“Iunno, you just seemed kind of out of it.” Lance shrugged, setting his pencil back down on the table. “So, what’re you thinking in that big ole mullet of yours, huh? You can tell me.”

God oh god, Keith was a goner. His eyes were so blue, Keith was certain this was his new favorite color. His confused look was adorable, Keith just-

“I love you.” The words slid so easily off his tongue, sounding as breathless as Keith felt.

Lance’s eyes went wide, his face exploding into a bright red blush.

Red though, was a good look on him, Keith thought. It wasn’t that often he could see that expression, one filled with great shock and surprise. Wait… Oh-

“What?” Lance squeaked. Keith’s face flushed, and he was certain he was at least mirroring Lance, if not more.

“Wh-what?” Keith stuttered back. 


	2. imcvsdfovnjern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks for a bit.

He could feel it, and knew with certainty that his face was blotched red and the tips of his ears rivaled the color of red roses. He felt like he was burning under that gaze, yet at the same time it felt like his blood ran icy cold, sending shivers down his spine. It was like waking up from a bad dream in a cold sweat, only Keith was _very very awake_.

“I-I, you-u.” Lance pointed at himself and Keith with very shaky hands. Keith gulped nervously, trying to think of something, _anything_ , to say.

He could lie, and say it was a joke, or was attempting to say something else, but it was no use. The longer Keith was quiet, the more obvious how true his words were. It had been far too long, and now Keith had to face the consequences of his actions.

He didn’t want to lose Lance as a friend, goddamn they were _best friends_ , but even he knew he was tempting fate and himself being so close to the object of his affections and not doing anything, especially when Lance went out and flirted with people.

“R-really?” Lance’s voice croaked out. Keith tried forming his lips to make words, but in the end his throat clogged up and not a sound came up, and decided to give a shaky nod instead.

His skin buzzed with energy, and he tensed up, ready to flee at a moment’s notice even though there was nothing to run from. Only Lance, but that was the problem, wasn’t it?

Just three words had the potential to strengthen or break their relationship, and Keith was all too familiar with the latter option.

“W-wow, I, uh.” Lance was the first to break eye contact to look away sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He chuckled a bit with a slight tremor, showing his nerves. He seemed to be deep in thought before he relaxed a bit.

“Woah.” He said.

Then he stood up, and walked right out in a daze.

“Lance?” Keith nervously called, standing up as well.

But the brunette was gone, leaving Keith, and his own stuff behind.

“What.” Keith glanced at the table they had shared moments before, then back at the door Lance had just left through. Though it wasn’t a bad reaction, a small victory, Keith could feel the stares of other customers at the café making holes in his back, looking on with shameless curiosity. But that wasn’t his first worry.

“Did I… Just get rejected?” Keith asked himself.

“Your bill, sir, whenever you’re ready.” A waitress set a small piece of paper down on the table they had been studying at, and Keith nodded numbly.

“Oh yeah, that.” He frowned. “Rejected or not, he just left me with the bill and didn’t even say goodbye. I’m going to kill him.” Keith grumbled out, reaching for his wallet. “I’m going to have to carry his stuff too, aren’t I?”

Once he was back at his apartment, Keith was tempted to just toss Lance’s forgotten things in the living room, but instead found himself setting them down nicely in his bedroom. It was so he didn’t accidentally forget to take them to Lance the next day, he told himself, but that much he knew was lie.

After all, a backpack with schoolwork wasn’t the only think Lance left behind. _He also left behind his jacket_.

The piece of clothing laid tauntingly on Lance’s backpack as Keith left the room to get a bottle of water. It seemed to almost mock him, tempting Keith as he powered on to at least finish some schoolwork before changing for bed.

Then, after a few hours with no response from Lance, Keith found himself changing into sleepwear, then grabbing Lance’s jacket.

While a chant of _rejectionrejectionrejection_ rang in his head, Keith found himself ignoring that bittersweet feeling to swallow another bittersweet feeling as he put on Lance’s jacket. There was no harm in _wearing_ Lance’s jacket, and in fact he felt like he deserved this much. While it was mostly unclear, Lance’s rejection or not Lance did leave him without warning _and with the bill no less_ , so it wasn’t like he was asking for anything unreasonable.

Really, Lance was lucky that Keith wasn’t going to chew him out for this.

“Just this one time w-wouldn’t hurt.” Keith huffed indignantly to himself, as he slipped the piece of garment on.

 _Except it will because it’ll be your only and last chance_ , the voice in his mind betrayed. Keith curled his lip at the intruding thought. No, just because Lance rejected him didn’t mean there wouldn’t be another chance to try and wear it. Granted, it would be weird if Lance found out or if he told Lance, but Lance wasn’t the type of person to just abandon a friend like that.

 _Just like how he left you at the café,_ his mind sneered. Keith frowned at the thought, they were getting ridiculous and the two scenarios were obviously two different things.

 _Sure they are_ , his mind retaliated, _and what about your parents?_ Keith frowned even more at that, furrowing his brows. They were still very different things, and _wow_ , what a low blow.

He should really stop thinking.

Things would be different, sure, but Lance wouldn’t leave, right?

Keith crawled into his bed, his anxieties biting into every thought. Really, there was no point in worrying more about it because whatever’s going to happen is going to happen and Keith won’t be able to change that because it all laid on Lance’s decision now.

But, he thought glancing at his inactive phone, what was he going to do without his best friend?

Brushing away the thought, Keith just let himself feel as he closed his eyes. A content hum vibrated in his throat as focused his attention on the jacket. It was big on him, as expected, and very comfortable. Already he was starting to feel cozy, feeling warm and safe inside as he ignored anxious thoughts and instead fell asleep to pleasant memories.

“ _His name is Lance, apparently.” Shiro nudged Keith in the side as Keith unabashedly stared at the brown skinned swimmer at practice._

_“I know.” Keith replied, his eyes never leaving the figure._

**_Keith panicked, finally meeting Lance through a mutual friend, a few years later._ **

**_“Am I supposed to know you?” Keith asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray him. Of course they were in the same program. Just his luck._ **

**_“Uh, yeah? The name’s Lance. Remember? We went to the Garrison together! You know, we were rivals, Lance and Keith, neck and neck.”_ **

**_“Sorry.” Keith tried to apologize, but it was obvious (only to him apparently) that he was misunderstood. It was too late now that the conversation started to shift._ **

**_“Just you wait Keith.” Lance broke him out of his thoughts. “I’ll give you a real reason to remember me this time.”_ **

**_Keith raised a brow. “Like back at the Garrison?”_ **

**_Lance guffawed loudly at that, raising an offended hand up to his chest as their friends snickered loudly around them._ **

**_“Hunk! How could you! I trusted you!” Lance wailed dramatically._ **

**_And just like that, they fell into easy and playful banter with a bit of tension that would go away after a time._ **

**_Still, Keith was right. Lance did look better up close than from a distance. He could see much more, and could actually talk to him. Maybe, just maybe, they could actually become friends._ **

**_Keith smiled slightly to himself as the attention was diverted away from him and to poking fun at Lance. Maybe his luck wasn’t so bad after all._ **

**_He ignored Shiro’s shiteating grin that was aimed at him. He was far too mature for that, now._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i guess im makin this  
> i have a vague idea for a plot wish me luck  
> also it'd be hella rad if u dropped a comment, jusayin  
> and uuuuup next, we get Lance's side of the storyyy i'll update the tags in just a bit :3ccc


	3. idk

In the grand scheme of things, maybe just walking out on his rival, friend, whatever keith  _ was _ to him, maybe wasn’t such a good idea. In hindsight, it was actually a pretty stupid thing to do, but what was done was done and Lance couldn’t go back on what he had said (or lack thereof) and done, despite what other people may say.

 

So that’s how he found himself aimlessly wandering the streets, face still trying to calm down from a furious flush. 

 

It was a bit chilly outside, and he knew he was getting some strange looks, odd glances from passersbys he would probably never see again, but that couldn’t be helped. He had left all his stuff without thinking, and by the time he had caught up with himself he was already a good ways away from the cafe. It would be too awkward, embarrassing, to go back now, especially with his thoughts and emotions in turmoil.

 

So instead, he walked on, no destination in mind, trying to decipher what, exactly, Keith had meant when he had told Lance…  _ that _ . Logically, his brain told him that Keith had an attraction to him, but inwardly he wondered if he was being played with, toyed with, or if Keith actually knew what he was feeling towards Lance.

 

Could Keith fake it? Lance knew he couldn’t, but what about Keith? Keith had always been one to bear his feelings like a badge, and was horrible at trying to hide his own feelings.

 

_ Or was he. He hadn’t even realized how Keith felt about family, no one did, for the longest time until Shiro was in that accident. It was- _

 

Like Lance, Keith always wore his heart on his sleeve, always speaking out if he disliked something and never being so afraid as to back out of a fight. He often came to their hangouts with more cuts and bruises than all the loose screws in Pidge’s room.

 

Just what went though Keith’s mind when he said those three words?

 

“I love you.” Lance tested out the words into the icy air. The words left a wisp behind them as they traveled through the air. He felt his face warm- how could Keith say this so easily, naturally,  _ fondly _ , as if it were nothing?

 

“Geez.” Lance covered his face almost immediately. Timidly, he peeked from in between the spaces of his fingers and noticed that he was in an isolated area of town with not a car or person in sight. Instead, he had unknowingly walked to where there were old and abandoned buildings that were beginning to be overrun with weeds.

 

“Aaaaand, I’m lost, aren’t I?” Lance said. “Well, shit.” 

 

He shoved his hands in this pockets, turning around. The sun was now starting to set, which made him wonder exactly how long he had been out. How long had he spent thinking about Keith? Walking through town? He wasn’t sure, but now he wasn’t sure how to get back. He had no phone on him- in fact, all he had was a five dollar bill folded neatly in his pocket with aa few crumple singles and some scattered change. In his other pocket were some buttons in case he needed to fix his pants with new ones, but that was all.

 

Just how was he going to get home?

 

Did he want to go home? No doubt by now everyone knew what had happened. Not that Keith was one to try and cause drama, but someone would undoubtedly notice something was wrong and connect two and two and he wasn’t sure how he was going to face them. He still wasn’t sure of what to think. 

 

If Keith was genuine in his confession, what did that mean for them?

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t like Keith, quite the contrary actually, but just because two people liked each other didn’t mean they should be together. Were they right for each other? Did Lance really know Keith as well as he thought he did? How long had Keith been feeling this way?

 

When Lance had first  _ really _ met Keith he had already formed a bit of a crush, but things quickly changed when you had a crush on someone you never thought you’d ever talk to to someone you were now very close to. Lance’s feelings only grew stronger instead of disappearing after getting to know Keith as a result, but he couldn’t tell if Keith liked him, or anyone for that matter, in the same way.

 

So, Lance had dated other people. Sometimes he just had one night stand, and they were also mostly girls, but a few guys here and there. And in all that time that they had known each other, Lance had never seen Keith do the same thing. A few times they did have arguments over Lance’s choice in partners, but that couldn’t prove if Keith held feelings for him or not.

 

But the confession… Well, if Keith was serious, that changed everything. But would Keith be a good boyfriend? Would  _ Lance _ be a good boyfriend? Why was he thinking so much more about this than his other relationships in the past?

 

Despite everything, he  _ did _ want to try being with Keith, but after his last girlfriend he was nervous, antsy, on the fence about dating again. He would like to think he knew Keith well enough to know that Keith wasn’t that kind of guy, he was pretty sure their friends would agree, but he couldn’t help but doubt his own judgement. Lance didn’t listen to his friends before when Nyma came into his life and hurt him after all.

 

“I love you.” Lance repeated, immediately scrunching his face as his face reheated even more. “Isn’t that something you  _ don’t tell  _ people until you’ve been dating for a while? Goddamnit Keith.” 

 

Lance glanced around. He noticed that one of the buildings was partially open. When he neared it he noted that it must have been a store. Upon closer inspection he guessed that maybe it was a music store if some of the old music books and a few loose guitar picks had anything to say about it. One deep breath later and he was pushing open the creaky door that very much needed to be oiled.Then he breathed in the air from inside the building and coughed.

 

“Right. I should have been expecting that.” Lance cleared his throat. The sting in his throat stayed as he walked to an abandoned chair and sat in it and sighed. 

 

“He would love this.” Lance commented. “So what now?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i forgot where i was going with this and this is probably be a couple chapters longer idk originally i just wanted 4 chapters but eh

**Author's Note:**

> ijeiovcevtiugjvnsgn i decided to take a break from writing another fic to make this im dead  
> im such a slut for klance  
> should i continue?? actually add ploT??? woah iunno lemme know


End file.
